Horus heresy - Lost sons - (chapter one part one)
by timothyh18
Summary: The story fills in the gaps an lore on why the 2nd and 11th legion are missing and what happened to there primarchs.


**Horus heresy**

**LOST SONS**

**By timothy horner**

"_I fear the Emperor will break the Word Bearers - and break me. We would be cast alongside the brothers we no longer speak of"_

**Logar Aurelian primarch of the word bearers.**

_"You know the reason! [...] I will not be responsible for the erasure of the Blood Angels from Imperial history. I will not have a third empty plinth beneath the roof of the Hegemon as my Legion's only memorial!" _

**sanguinius primarch of the blood angels.**

_"It is alright, my son. Ever since the day I first met you, I knew you were destined for great things – this man, he holds the keys to your destiny. You would be a fool not to go with him." _**Maloris to Rachnus Rageous **

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

**The Emperor Of Mankind**

**The Primarchs**

**Logar **– Primarch of the word bearers.

**Magnus The Red** – Primarch of the thousand sons.

**Sanguinius** – Primarch of the blood angels.

**Perbataro** – Primarch of the iron warriors.

**Rachnus Rageous – **primarch of the desert fangs

**Tialoc Ekans –** primarch of the sky serpents

**Leman Russ- **primarch of the space wolves

**Horus Lupercal - **

**Legio Custodes**

**Constantin Valdor**** -** Chief Custodian of the Legio Custodes

**Aquillion** - Occuli Imperator "eyes of the emperor"

**Thousand sons**

**Ahzek Ahirman**- chief libariran of the thousand sons

**Desert Fangs**

**litus Nikea –** captain of the 1st veteran company

**Adromica** – captain of the 2nd armoured company

**Jurga Carus – **captain of the 3rd assualt company

**Centuriah Dracolus – **captain of the 10th company**  
Nediam Kardova – **forge master

**Calamio Rhetoricas –** silencer

**Galvedes Cetis –** silencer

**Belem Erudimus – **sergeant of the 23rd desert raiders company

**Rogal Hexadiun – **captainof the silencers

**Magos ingnantus – **princeps of the apocolyptica dominatus

**Marnues Maxima**_ –_ Commander of the_ Terminator Of Voralia _

**Sky serpents**

**Lluriah Cryevos – **librarian senori

**Leonatus Ellemedes** – captain of the 2nd sky riders company

**Caesacus Cryolox** – captian of the 13th armoured company

**Selavaan Rotos – **captain of the _Serpent Space_

**non imperial personel**

**Maloris Rageous – **Ranuchs Ragous's step father

_It is a time of legend._

Mighty heroes battle for the right to rule the galaxy. The vast armies

of the Emperor of Earth have conquered the galaxy in a Great

Crusade – the myriad alien races have been smashed by the

Emperor's elite warriors and wiped from the face of history.

The dawn of a new age of supremacy for humanity beckons.

Gleaming citadels of marble and gold celebrate the many victories

of the Emperor. Triumphs are raised on a million worlds to record

the epic deeds of his most powerful and deadly warriors.

First and foremost amongst these are the primarchs, superheroic

beings who have led the Emperor's armies of Space Marines in

victory after victory. They are unstoppable and magnificent, the

pinnacle of the Emperor's genetic experimentation. The Space

Marines are the mightiest human warriors the galaxy has ever

known, each capable of besting a hundred normal men or more in

combat.

Organised into vast armies of tens of thousands called Legions, the

Space Marines and their primarch leaders conquer the galaxy in the

name of the Emperor.

But as the emperors sons are re-united with there gene father

the rivaleries come between the emperors warriors, as the legions rivalries are drawn all it takes to set off the conflict is a spark.

Part One

Fangs of the desert

Prologue

Deep within the desert of the voralian desert a hunting pack of sandlegs, large archnid like creatrues with large legs that kept it high of the ground an a large jaw like form. Maloris rageous sat upon the back on the creature on a makeshift saddle of some kind an searched from left to right of the deserts valley seeking out his prey a small creature ran out from behind a small rock and fleed to behid another further ahead "got you now" Maloris wispered to himself he raised his energised blade to strike the creature down as he threw the energised spear a the creature suddenly moved and ran out into the desert plains and Maloris spoke a quite curse to himself an picked up the blade as he passed it an. Pulled the reigns of the arachnid and it followed the fleeing animal and as he came out of the deset valleys mouth a bright light lit up the night sky like a falling star an had slammed ground ahead cuasing sand to be cast up high like a thermic charge. Maloris moved slowly towards the crater the desire to discover what had fallen overwhelming the fear of the possible danger, _this should be intesting_ He thought to himself as he got closer to the edge of the crater his mount was obvioulsy becoming more effected by what ever lurked in the crater. He vualted of the sanleg looking as the other riders stood ground at the desert valleys mouth unwilling to follow him into this unknown cavity

he walked slowly his energised blade held out looking for what ever had was there. On the floor a shard of metal with shattered eletrical components an wires attached a Maloris pick it up to inspect it it had a symbol primted on the iron

"II" and he took another step forward...but as he stepped forward he felt something, he to a step back an tried to step forward again. _What are you?_ He thought as he ventrued into the crater and was looking round as he felt the same feeling clawing in the corner of his mind as he moved on. As Maloris got deeper in he felt the sensation in the back of his mind growing stronger. As reached the center of the crater he saw a large cylinder or iron with wires hanging down. He moved with a carefull cuation towards the machine and over the desert wind a infants cry could be heard.

He looked around the siding of the chamber to see a pale skin baby inside its compartment an he deactivated the energised blade in his hand an propped it into the ground. He reached into the chamer of the infants machine, its purpose unknown to him and he wraped the child up in a cloth material he looked down at the chid in his arms and it gurgled with a smile up at him reaching up to touch Maloris's face. He felt a hand on his shoulder an he turned around pulling out a small pistol holster at is hip and turned quick holding the infant close with the other hand. Only to find it was only another hunter, "who is that" the Pinum said

Maloris looked down at the child again and said "this child, is Rachnus and he will be my son"

**I**

Desert Raiders

it had been 27 years since ranchus had first come to voralia and industry had boomed ever since the young primarch began working in the forge complexes. By Ranchus's 17th birthday he had mastered the workings of the forge masters and the ways of the machine an had been titled as Ruler of Voralia. Large machines towered above the hive cities skylines as mighty god machines stood sentinel over the cities populace. Ranchus sat his chambers filled with machanical drawings, sketches; trpohies from campagins across Voralias deadly desert enviroment. Like the emperor ranchus had a natuarl affinety for the scientific wonders of the galaxy. The masters of the forge were amazed when they had discovered Ranchus's technological genius as he lived in the sub hives of Magnenta and immediately had Ranchus and his parents transported to the hearh of the citadel. As the memory faded from Ranchus's mind he was distracted by a sharp knocking at the chambers doors.

"enter" he said with a low voice that spoke of hidden power within and a group of mechanical figures entered the chamber and in the center of the chohort stood senior forge master who was barely recognisealbe as human with most of his body replace with augnetic components and large mechanic arms that extended from his back like they had always been there an his left eye glowed a pale green light imluminatg his face with its light.

"my lord, you summoned me?" he said with a machine like rasp to his voice where his voice box had be replace with a vox caster.

"Forge master" Ranchus said with a nod "yes I did, I am preparing for expedition into the midnight valley"

the figure nodded "there is a great deal of pottential in such an endeavor, I myself planned to explore the valley myself before your arrival but I was less skilled in the arts of war than you and it is how I came to be like this" replied the forge master guesturing to a large area of his torso that had been shredded and augnetic components had been fitted to compensate for organs damaged done to his body.

"i didnt summon you to be flattered Nediam" he said sternly "i summoned you to request that you join me on this conquest"

"i would be honoured my lord" the forge master said an bowed his head "i will have the armies ready for deployment phases"

"ok Nediam, you may leave now" Ranchus said picking up a polished breastplate as the cohort of augnetic figures let the chamber leaving it almost as silent as the open deserts wilderness he had arrived from, but it was never completely silent. The sound of the forges around the hive city producing large war machines and tanks of various different designs, most of which drawn up by ranchus's hand. Ranchus finaly put on the armour suit made by the forge master.

As Ranchus looked out of a large glass widow an watched hundreds of men and augmetic machine maniples with a heavy array of weaponary get onto large transports that resemled large tunnelers and he headed to exit the chamber and to go an jon his men for the deployment.

Belem Erudimus was stood on the cupola of his sand weaver a large transport that was just under nine meters long and had a large assualt ramp for the transports elite infantry to lead a devsating strike and be able to reaboard the transport and begone before the enemy was aware of the invaders pressence. He watched as servitors loaded amination into loading racks built into the side of the viechle an large snaking pipes hung from large viechles pumping fuel into the transport. He looked around seeing the large array of armoured veichles before him an thought _who ever it is where going up against doesnt stand a chance_ as he watched large mechanical walkers towering above him like gods of the battlefield.

"an impressive sight is it not?" came a voice from next to him. He turned and saw Finial standing beside him a low hum came from the augnetic arm that had been fitted when his organic arm was torn off from an grenade blast.

"indeed it is Finial" replied Belem feeling a sense of pride to be in command of such stregnth. Suddenly he felt something clawing in the corner of his mind and he turned around to in atempt to loacte the source of where the pain was originated and he he felt the question die in his throat as he saw a large figure in armour plating ath covered his chest and legs, his head was shaven and his arms were muscle bound with two metal bands on his arms, it was ranchus rageous lord of Voralia. We held in his arms an two extermly large exotic glave like weapon it was abovious that whoever they would be attacking wouldnt stand a chance, he had heard rumors of the warriors deeds on the battlefield, both from those who fought at his side and by witnessing the aftermath that he left behind. But never had he witness him fighting in the flesh.

The armoured convoy was ready and Ranchus walked out to the front of the array of heavy armoured viechles, transports, walkers and super heavy viechles. The chatter of tanks an munitions being loaded silenced as Rachus raised his hand "brothers, today we make war against the vile traitors of midnight valley, will show these traitorous dogs the fury of the voralia!" he boomed and there was a roar of approval from around the men arayed before him. "Show them no mercy!" he got into his command transport an with a booming out like the roar of a ancient god. Whith the war call sounded the tunnels dived up into the air an dove into the sand tunneling down until they were completely out of site and Ranchus watched as the super heavy walkers headed out to war and looked down to the servitor built into the side of the tunnel "under we go" and the viechle shook as the sand started flooding around it and it seemed like the ground itself was devouring the primarchs veichle and it disappered under the ground. The desert dunes rippled and moved as the imense viechles moved both under an ontop of the surface.

Belem heard the sound of explosions above as the battle for the valley raged above he dropped down into the troops compartment an looked forward at the group of elite augmented soilders. He place a gloved hand on a overhead bar "we drop in 30clicks, be ready and kill these traitors" Belem shouted over the roar of the engine

and the veichle suddenly jolted up and and there was an boom at the front of the veichle as light flooded the chamber and he ran out with the elite desert raiders and the valley defenders stormed towards Belem he quicly raised his plasma pistol an fired twice. The first shot disolved the soilders head in molten drops of melted metals and it let out a distressed sream of binary code like a static discharge. The second hit the another of the defenders in the chest leaving a smoking whole in the his chest and the defender attempted to let out a shot but as it tried the shot went wide and ricocheted of f the transport.

He ran forward and there was an explosion to the right and 4 his men were cuaght in its blast killed instantly he cursed out loudly and turned seeing a mechanical spider like veichle that had two energy weapons on each side and he kept running forward into a structure ahead. He ran on inside the structure and a defenter with a engergy sabre shimmering infromt of it came forward at him in a slashing movement. Belem quickly pulled out his blade but only just managed to block to lethal blow the defender came at him again Belem was knocked off his feet, he was considered to be skilled with a blade but this defender strook with swiftness and force enough to have each blow be a killing one had he not managed to block them in a slpit second as Belem lay helpless on the ground like a convict under the executioners blade but before the swordsman could deliver the killing blow he staggered back rocking back from Belem then there was another imact on its torso and finaly a shot hit its head. Belem turned to see who, or what had saved him from the defender to see a heavily augmented soilder wih a heavy laser weapon on its shoulder and was built on a track unit where its feet should be. And two metal clamps stabilised it. Belem got to his feet and looked down at the broken nub of his engery blade _fugging great_ he though to himself as started to move on and raised his plasma pistol he reached a armoured door and pulled out a krak grenade an ran into a room on the corridor just before pulling the pin on the grenade an throwing it to the door. The corridor shook as the gredade exploded. Panels from the wall in the room where he had to cover fell down and he risked a glance out to see how the door had weather the blast. To his fustration the door had not been affected by thr blast other then the black mark where it had exploded, but near where the grenade had gone off there was a whole in the wall and the light from outside came in. he looked out and saw a Ranchus's transport dive out the ground like a breeching whale. As it dived out the ground the ramp exploded open and Ranchus leapt out his two energised glaves shimmering with a green eletric storm and landed in the midst of a group of heavily modifed defening soilders with exotic and lethal looking array of weapons. Belem watched with awe as Ranchus spun a one of the energised blades in a sweeping arc cutting 4 of them down at the waist and they toppled down only there legs still standing which eventualy fell down without the augnetic motors being powered they just fell like childrens toys. The defenders were no matcb for a primarch an there futile attcks were useless, he killed them all in lethal swinging blows. Belem jumped out of the whole in the wall to join the fighting final realizing he wouldnt get through the armoured door. As he did he landed infront of a heavy walker with a heavy conversion beamer on one arm and a large chain weapon on the other arm.

He moved quickly to the right as the walker fired and the machine reached down with its chain blade to slice Belem in half he tried to dodge the blow but wasnt qutie sucsesful as he felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder realising the lumbering machine had torn off his arm. His body was filled with pain but he had already been augmented and he was still able to fight on, he took the plasma pistol from the fingers of his amputed arm and moved to attack the machine it struck out again with its chain bladed arm out but it got stuck in the ground as it failed to hit him a second time "_thats all your getting" _he wispered to himself he ran up the machines arm an stuck his pistol into the machine carapace and fired.

The machine reeled from the shot reaching up to attempt to knock the sergeant off it, but it was too late the armour panel fell ouf as molten bolts armound the side melted away revealing the crew inside unable to defend themselve from the attacker. He pulled a grenade if his belt an tossed it in he dived off the walkers back and landed on his back as he faced up to the sky he saw the walkers cockpit explode in flames fell down onto its knees a screaming cant of code blaring out of its speakers and Belem closed his eyes feeling the pain burning in him still and thinking weather or not he would out live the day.

"looks like you could use a hand sir" said a voice through a helmet. Belem opened his eyes and saw Lionus reaching down to pick him up. A veteran of the 23rd desert raiders. One of the few left in the company who hadnt be modified with augnuetics of some kind.

"more than youd think" luaghed Belem as the veteran pulled Belem up to his feet by his remaining arm. Belem spat a small pool of blood on the floor and looked forwards watching as the a warlord pattern engine fired its volcano cannon down onto the defence forces suddenly a large eletric energy blast fired towards the titan an Belem turned around to see the structure he had atempted to attack before was part of a large defencive fortification. The engergy blast disolved as it came with in proximity of the titan an a large sphere of energy crackling around it as the engines void sheilds fought to keep intergrity. Realising the threat the engine pivoted around and raised its arm and a searing landing beam of energy destroying the entire structure. Belem felt a sense of vindication witnessing its destruction at the hand of the god engine after he failed so balantly.

Ranchus looked around for more hostiles to kill and saw that the defenders were all but anihalted, any remaining defenders not killed were getting mopped up by the slowly advancing titans and the armoured walkers with exotic weapons arrayed upon them. After surveying the battlefield he looked forward and began a lopping run to the main fortification that sat in the middle of the comlex praticaly unscared, unlike the fortifications around the structure. He reached the citadel and ripped the armoured bulkhead off its frame and

stormed forward into the structure like a hunter seeking out its prey, the first defender had a heavy machine gun type weapon and began to open fire as Ranchus stormed forward. As he came onto a corridor he saw a autocannon deffence emplacement set he got fired onto him and the soilders who were following his advance. Ranchus threw his energy glave an threw it down the corridor it hit the gun cuasing the ammo in the gun to explode killing the gunner. Blood pulped over the walls and Ranchus picked up his energised weapon and turned around to head down the corridor to get into the heart of the citadel.

The battle was won and the primarch sat in the heart of the citdadel the corpses of the defenders and some of the attackers which were being collected to be returned to be burried. Ranchus scanned though the data slates before signing them and having them carted out to waitng transports _What a treasure trove of knowledge _Ranchus thought to himself.

"you have servitors for that task my lord" a voice came from behind him and he turned to see a hooded figure with a mehcanical sevitor arm built onto his back.

"i prefer to handle the equiment myself" Ranchus replied "anyway father dont you have more important things to do"?

"i came to see how you were doing son" the figure replied.

"Maloris your needed out front" augneticly altered soilder said with through a visored helm

"ok, ill be right there, got to go son" Maloris said to Ranchus and he nodded to him as he examined a blueprint design on a data slate.

After the plundered resources of the citdadel had been collected into specialised transpots Heavy charges were placed around the valley. It was a typical custom of the desert raiders to level the remaing enemy structures that were invaded on Voarlias surface. Ranchus stood at the mouth of the midnight valley and pulled out a button and pushed a red button with a white skull on it and the midnight valley lit up as large explosions rippled through the valley blasting sand, rock and debris up into the sky. When the dust finaly settled the entire forticiation was a total ruin an there was basicaly no sign of the fortress left and there would be nothing but a small amount of rubble that would be eventualy covered over by the deserts sand leaving no sign of it existance except for the vast collection of data and technoly taken from the ancient structure.

Far up The emperors fleet translated into the system the purple licks of light fading as the ship became back in sync with the material universe. The emperor had heard rumours from miegboring planets in a niegboring star sector of a warrior of unparraraleled skill on the battlefeild an the emperor knew it was one of his lost sons. The emperor, Leman Russ and Horus all sat around a large round table and a holographic image of a large planet hovered above it glowed with a pale green light and symbols where large hive cities were constructed.

"So this is the world of the desert raiders" said Horus looking at the holo globe.

"why is this world so important anyway?" Russ said impatiently scrutinisig the world like a wolf examining its prey from afar. And the emperor raised a hand above the largest of the cities and the view zoomed into view an Large constructs came into view.

"an impressive arsnel" the emperor said in a low voice as he examined the god machines and large armoured colums entering the hive city,Though russ had his attention on something else.

"magnify section 6H, quadrat 0L" and the world spun on its axis zooming in on a large smoke stacks like large black stains on the surface of the world.

"impressive indeed" russ grunted

"it is not the planets miliatry we have come to this backwater for russ" Horus said to Russ recognisng the expresion he had across his face, obivously thinking how it would be best to conquer the world.

"indeed horus, we have not come to this planet for war. There are fare more important things to deal with" the emperor explained to the two primarchs.

"what could possibly bee more important than war in this crusade?" Russ said clearly intreiged by what may be on this world to warrant the attention of the emperor.

"your brother is on this world" the emperor replied to Russ as the globe Voralia faded and a image of a giant figure apearded.

"this is a great day for the imperium" said horus.

"how long until we make planet orbit" russ asked an turned to the emperor.

"we reach Voralia's orbit in 2 Terran days"

Ranchus stood in a large bunker filled with scaffolding all around the room with a colosal construct stood in the middle going up hundreds of feet. Gaggles of servitors and heavy lifters moved equiptment and metal around on the frame, Ranchus was sat high on the scaffolding in the constructs torso with a plasma cutter which he had stapped onto the back of his hand while he held some wires and eletrical pieces in the other. _Almost there _the thought as the green laser melted the wires metal fillament and stuck the wires to the components. He climbed out of the chamber and the scaffolding plank that lead into the chamber was pulled back by machines that hung from the scaffoling. He inspected the finished part of the machine from the outside

"not bad" he said to himself pleased with his handy work.

"my lord,you are needed at the comunicum" a mechanicual voice came from behind him and ranchus turned to the source of the voice.

"is it important?" Ranchus asked

"extremly my lord" the voice said with a mechanic rasp.

"fine, tell them ill be there in 7 minutes, and make sure work continus on the _apocolypicta dominatus" _Ranchus said to the speeker.

Ranchus exited the Large bunker and got onto a maglev train that awaited at the platform, and he waited for the trian to set off from the platform. As the train sped across the hive city Ranchus looked out over the city watching as large factories pumped out munitions an viechles. The streets were filled with people moving around the flow of people like a river, as the train got closer to the comunicum he saw the large comuncation equiptment. Ranchus stepped out onto the comunicums platform an two augmented men came with him. A robed adept stood before him as he entered a large room with people working on various differtent consoles around the chamber.

"what is so important you disturb me from my inner manufactorum?" Ranchus said tyrying to keep the anoyance from his voice.

"we have detected a large unidentifed fleet heading on a vector towards Voralia my lord" a short woman said looking up at the primarch an handing up a data slate, like a child handing a drawing to a parent and Ranchus scrutinised the data slate with a focused gaze.

"how long until this fleet reaches planet orbit" Ranchus said turning to man sat at a console in a crimson uniform.

"estimated time to fleet arrival is twelve Voralian hours my lord" the man said

" ok, contact orbital defence and have the terminator of Voralia moved to blockade the fleet

"And have the titans moved into a defencive position at strategic locations to provide a defence against the fleet"Ranchus said a heavily augmented figure sat in a crimson uniform with a cog imritned to the shoulder. " I want us to be ready to meet whatever they throw at us, but dont open fire unles fired upon" he added walking over to a armoured window and watching the massive god engines moved to pre planned defencive the sprawling city and the facotories. The streets apeared to be a red river as crimson robed workers moved to civilian bunkers across the city, but for some unknown reason Ranchus felt as though the high level of defencive actions he had taken werent necesacery. But the years on the battlefeild had tuaght him it never paid to be cuastous.

It had been two days since the uknown fleet had entered the system and now orbited hight above Voralia. And the titan stood like sentinal guardians over the planet and the _terminator of Voralia _orbited aboved denying the ships to get into low orbit of the planet. Marinius Maxima captain of the _terminator of Voralia _sat on his command throne and watched as the fleet sat in geostaionary orbit above the world _what are you up to? _he thought to himself. Then a screen flicked across the bridge and a

stood before the captain. "sir weve been hailed by a ship weve identified as the V_engefull spirit"_

"open a channel" Marnius said to the captain befor making sure that he was well presented.

"aye captain" said the officer and returned to his seat at the edge of the deck. "channel open" the man said as a holographic image of a figure began to appear. Final the static died down and the image of a huge armoured figure almost as big as Ranchus appeared upon the screen, The figures armour was gold with amazing dertail put into each pannel and a great eagle carrying a bolt of lightning in its claws with its wings stretched out across its chest with incridible care an attention put into each engraving upon its surface. He held in his hand a ceptre of gold with a eagle atop of it.

"i am the emperor of mankind" the figure spoke his voice sounding like the most perfect sound ever made "i and the imperium of man come in peace" Marnius was struck dumb by the awe inspiring figure who had identified himself as the emperor "i am Marnius maxima captain of the terminator of Voralia he said at last his voice feeling feeble like a childs next to the magnificent figures.

"i respectfully request that we have permission to deploy drop ships to the surface on behalf of the imperium of man" the figure said. Marnius felt the figures gaze burrow into him like a diamond drill.

"with all respect, im not authorised to allow that" Marnius said looking around slightly examining the vast array of ships _though I wouldnt be able to stop you if you tried _he thought to himself.

"i am aware captain but we have come here to enlighten you, not to destroy you" the emperor said as though reading Marinus's mind. After several minutes of thinking Marinus finally decided to give them passage to a drop site.

"very well, I will reposition our ship so your drop ships may deploy to the surface" Marnius said at last and he turned to the navigators

"inform your leader we will be planet side soon" the figure said and the link cut as the figure faded away.

"have us moved up to high planetary orbit"

"yes sir" the short-haired woman said and walked across the bridge going to certain stations dotted around the ships bridge and pointed on screens telling them where to navigate to. Marnius felt the ship moving slowly and the planet seemed to move as the giant _terminator of Voralia _move into high orbit slowly and Marnius watched as several large ships heading down to the planet surface, Marnius turned to the astropath and said "open a vox channel with the communion"

"yes sir" the man said with a nod and sat back at his desk. Marnius turned his gaze once again to the screen which flickered with grey and white static before the image of Ranchus appeared on the screen and he realised as Ranchus's image was brought into focus that Ranchus look somewhat similar to the figure who had identified himself as "the emperor" but would not give him a name.

"you have news Marnius" Ranchus said impatiently an evidently he was irritated by something holding back his annoyance.

"the fleets leader is heading to the surface my lord" Marnius said quietly.

"i am aware of that _captain, _but did it not cross your mind for a second to ask whether or not to authorize a landing force?!"Ranchus bellowed his anger becoming more obvious by the second.

"my lord they say they have not come here for war..." Marnius whispered to afraid to speak up to the primarchs ire

"and what I ask makes you sure that their words ring true?" Ranchus said loudly "what makes you think they wont now have their drop ships attack planetary defenses?"

"because there's over a hundred ships up here and im sure if they wanted us dead they would have killed us already"

Marinus shot back but regretted it as soon as the words left his throat. And watching as the giant warrior stood immobile scanning over the monitors with scrutinizing eyes.

"perhaps you are right captain" he said finally " I will go speak with the leader of this fleet immediately and he cut the link the screen disconnecting instantly.

As the drop ships landed armoured warriors of the Luna wolves and the space wolf's marched out onto the surface aswell as a large column of adeptus custodes in shimmering golden Armour. At the dead of the massing group of armored figures stood the Horus, Russ and the emperor. Horus and russ examined the sky searching for some kind of ship which may be bringing there lost brother to them an Russ suddenly felt a shake in the ground, a minor shake that only one with the heightened senses of a primarch could detect and ahead the ground seemed to ripple as though something underneath it was speeding towards them instantly Russ took up a defensive stance as the large ripple in the sand got closer but the emperor stood unphased by it as though he knew full well what lurked underneath its surface. A giant machine dived out of the ground a landed on its bellinfront of the group of armoured figures and the what appeared to be a large ramp dropped open and Ranchus walked out onto the desert sands. Although taller than the other primarchs he was less armoured then they were and he walked towards them as though he had known them his whole life.

"Ranchus brother, it is good to have found you at last" horus said to Ranchus shaking his hand.

"indeed" said russ "as though the powers of fernis brought me here to find you" russ added an gave Ranchus a crushing bear hug.

Behind the two primarchs a voice could be heard

"Ranchus..." the voice said and the two primarchs stepped aside revealing the emperor clad in his gold Armour and Ranchus instantly dropped to one knee, not knowing who it was but knowing enough to bow before such a being.

"rise my son, you need not bow before me" the emperor reassured.

"who are you?" Ranchus said

"i am your father son, I am the emperor of humanity"

_this is my attempt at writing a story that fills in the gaps about the "missing primarchs" and answer questions about why they were lost, This is my first attempt at writing a 40k story so if your going to critisise at least give constructive criticism Also there are going to be more chapters written and a list of all the characters that will be in the story can be found near the top._


End file.
